Ella Whitelaw
by CrystalHikariHikachu
Summary: For everything Seraphic, there is a Demonic counterpart. As Clary is to Jace, Ella is to Sebastian. Ella has turned her back on Lilith and everything Demonic in nature but she promises Jocelyn that she'll keep Clary safe. CoLS SebastianXOC Clace I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this out of complete boredom and thought I would post it ^~^ It's the first Mortal Instruments thing I'm posting and for now it's done. I may add another chapter to it if everyone enjoys it and reviews, so please ^~^**

* * *

Seraphic and Demonic

Angels and Demons

It made no difference to the girl sitting in the bar, then again enough alcohol made everyone forget their alliances. She tipped back her twelfth shot and slammed the shot glass back onto the bar. THe bartender gave her a hard look, and she lay a few bills on the bar before leaving. Walking down the wet streets. She knew the people at the Institute wouldn't trust her. They would see her blood as it was and try to exile -or execute- her for it. She walked up the steps and walking into the faux church chapel that was staged before the steel elevator. SHe pressed the call button and she waited the slow descent to the white parlor.A dark haired woman met her a moment later.

"Hello?" The woman seemed confused.

"I am Ella Whitelaw," The girl spoke as she pushed her ebony locks out of her face. The woman's face paled.

"I am Maryse Lightwood," She was in a gray power suit. Maryse led her into the library where they sat down.

"Just who I was looking for," Ella smiled and MAryse had to fight the urge to draw a blade and strike her down. Ella began to tell Maryse why she had come there in the first place. How her own husband had recommended her for the job of Clarrissa's trainer. "The best challenge for the angel will always be the demon," Ella told her. Her coal orbs were staring at Maryse. A shiver found its way up her spine and Ella let a small smile grace her features. "Since Jace is missing, Clary's training should resume immediately to ensure her life returns to normalcy," Ella told the woman what the Clave had told her.

"Don't talk of normalcy. That boy is part of my family, there is not a thing normal about the entire situation. Normalcy is unachievable," MAryse almost yelled at Ella.

"Well when you find Jace, he will have more questions about his biological family, questions that you can not answer. I came her to answer those questions," Ella told her with a sharp look.

"What would a Whitelaw know about the Herondale family?" Maryse looked at her coldly.

"Well my Great-Grandmother was Cecil Herondale. Her daughter married into the Whitelaw family. Jace and I are distant cousins," Ella spoke with finality.

"It's a shame that Jace is related to a- a- a monstrosity like you," Maryse told her. The girl smiled.

"I believe the word you were looking for was abomination," Ella's voice was amused. The alcohol seemed to be putting her in a better mood, but it was making her more unstable. Her control was slipping, but she held herself with dignity. No matter what the woman said to her, she would control herself.

"It's all the same. What Valentine did to you and Sebastian was completely unethical and -"

"Against the Law. I should have been killed when I was born. Yeah, I know. I've stood in front of the Clave and heard the same speech. I did not CHOOSE to be what I am, but I did CHOOSE to serve the Clave and NOT Valentine," The girl stood to look at Maryse. "I have heard every insult you can throw at me, but it does not change the fact that I was sent here on direct orders from the Clave to train Clary. You can like me, or not. I'm here to do my job. I don't want to be what I am. Truthfully I just want to be normal. I saw the way you looked at me when I told you my name. I know that it's never going to change, but since your own son is my Seraphic twin, I figured you of all people would be a little more accepting," With those words Ella turned and began to walk out of the room.

"What do you mean Seraphic twin?" Maryse called out to her as she pulled the door open.

"For everything Seraphic there is a Demonic counterpart. I'm sure you have figured that out. Clary is Jonathan's counterpart, and Jace is mine. He will hate me, that I know. I have been raised to ignore the hatred, there is no need to worry for my sanity," Ella turned and disappeared down the hallway, into the parlor and out onto the street again.

Maryse sat in her chair wondering how she was supposed to get a hold of her when her phone rang. A text from Robert flashed on the screen, it was a phone number, Ella's phone number. She sighed and realized that until Jace came home, there was no reason to call her.

Ella caught the subway out to Alphabet city, when she found her apartment building a boy was walking up the stairs. Brown tousled hair and a metallic scent to him. He was a werewolf. She followed him up the steps and turned toward the door marked 302. There were only 2 apartments on each floor, it looked like he was her neighbor. She pulled her keys out and twisted them into the lock.

"So you're my new neighbor," The boy was leaning against the door to his own residence.

"No, I just have a set keys to random apartments that I don't live in," Ella rolled her eyes. The boy laughed, a laugh that changed his entire face. A metal gleamed against his T-shirt.

"Good to know there is a Praetor next door," She smiled at him knowingly. He looked at her shocked for a moment. She lifted the hem of her jacket to show him the swirling mark that lay on her hip. He nodded.

"Good to know a Shadowhunter is next door," He returned her compliment. She smiled, this courtesy was never given to her and she liked it.

"Thanks. I better get in here and start unpacking," She laughed and turned to push the door the rest of the way open. She stood amongst the boxes and noticed the Clave had failed to mark ANYTHING! Every box was blank and staring her in the face. She sighed at the plastic covered white leather couch sectional and the mahogany bedroom furniture that gleamed in the corner. She sighed and started moving the furniture to the correct positions. She set up the glass end tables and coffee table. The moved most boxes and an extra queen size bed into the guest bedroom and began looking through the rest of them. China dishes, silverware and crystal glasses were wrapped skillfully. Ten large boxes of books stared at her and she remembered there were bookshelves in the guest room. She placed the boxes in the kitchen and wrote BOOKS on the side of them. She found boxes filled with clothes, black bath towels, burgundy dish towel, bedding for both beds, pillows, and everything else she could possibly need. She found an envelop in one box, it held a note and a bright blue credit card.

Buy whatever you want.

The note made her smile. She changed into a pair of black short shorts and a white tank top that fit her well. She scooped her hair back into a pony tail. Soon she found her flat screen TV in a slim box. She knew she had to go get an entertainment self to go under the TV once it was mounted, but she didn't care. She mounted the TV quickly with the few tools that she had found earlier and hung the TV with care. A cable was looming from the wall and she hooked the TV up and flipped it on. She found a decent station and kept unpacking. When most of the boxes were empty Ella threw herself onto the couch with a heavy sigh. A knock on the door rang out and she groaned.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"The Praetor," The boy replied.

"Come on in," She smirked. The boy opened the door with a cautious look.

"I would have let you in, but I'm being lazy right now," Ella sighed.

"Yeah I could hear you putting that thing up," He pointed to the TV.

"Sorry about that," She laughed.

"It's no problem. The Clave must pay you well," He said as he took one look around the room.

"They like to keep me happy," She shrugged.

"I can tell," He smiled. She stood now and walked over to the kitchen, she could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't care. She reached into the fridge and pulled out a clear bottle of vodka that she had picked up on the way home. She looked at the boy.

"You want some?" Ella looked at the boy.

"No, but if we are going to turn this into a drinking party I have Tequila in my fridge," He smiled.

"What you won't drink my Vodka?" She looked hurt.

"I don't do well with Vodka," He laughed. She unscrewed the cap and tipped the bottle back. She took a swig before putting it down. She screwed the cap on and put it back in the fridge. "But you seem to,"

"I just drink a lot. Keeps me happy," She wasn't drunk, alcohol didn't affect her like it would anyone else. The demon blood counteracted anything that would dull her senses, instead it gave her a sense of bliss with the sharpness of battle. The humming in her ears had begun and she began to open another box that sat on the counter. It held blades and weapons that had never been used before. The Clave had gotten them straight from the Iron Sisters. She took each weapon out with care and lay them on the counter in a specific order that seems unrecognizable to the boy.

"Why do you need to stay happy?" The boy asked her quietly from the other side of the counter.

"Because a lot of people hate me," She told him truthfully.

"I don't see why?" He told her. His face seemed truthful and serene without guilt of lying.

"People judge you on what you are, not who you are. People see what they want to see," Ella sighed at the emptied the box and folded it flat. She tossed it into the growing pile and turned to the next box.

"What are you, then? Why do people hate you so much?"

"It's a really long story, and I don't even know your name," Ella looked at the boy.

"Jordan Kyle," He told her. She paused before telling him her own name.

"Ella Whitelaw," When she saw his face change, she knew that he had heard of her. "Now, by the look on your face, I take it you have heard my story," She sighed.

"I thought you would be less emotional. More robotic like Sebastian. I never thought you would be-" He lost his words under the look she was giving him. One that stated she had already heard the story before.

"Never thought I would be normal. I've heard that before. I'm sure you want to leave now," She turned as she bent to look into the large box at her feet. She didn't want to watch him walk away, but when she didn't hear him move she focused on the sound of his breathing. Even and steady. He wasn't scared, he didn't have any negative energy.

"People see what they want to see, right? I see a girl who is trying hard to be forgiven for whatever she's done, when she's done nothing wrong," Jordan's words floated through the air, she sighed and opened the box.

"You act like you want to be forgiven for something as well," Her words were precisely picked.

"The first time I turned after I was bitten, I attacked my girlfriend. I ruined her life, I won't ever forgive myself," He sounded so far away and she knew he was reliving the memory in his mind.

"And the Praetor took you in. Taught you how to control yourself, and they sent you here to take on your next assignment," Ella smirked.

"Sounds like you know a lot about the Praetor," He looked at her back.

"My best friend is in the Praetor, His name is Nick. He never really cared about WHAT I was. Just that I would sit there and listen to him," She smiled at the memory of the blonde boy who seemed to always have energy.

"I know how he is. We were roommates," Jordan smiled.

"I used to call him an Energizer bunny," She laughed.

"I know what you mean. How did you ever put up with him? He never shuts up," Jordan sighed and let the memories pass. She began digging through the box and found a photo album filled with pictures of her and Nick. She tossed it onto the counter and it flipped open to show Ella on Nick's back, a smile gracing both of their faces. "What was it that he used to call you?" Jordan couldn't remember.

"Rose, It's my middle name," Ella smiled.

"He talked about you all the time, said he loved you," Jordan told her and she almost dropped the jewelery box in her hands. She grabbed it before it could tumble to the ground. She placed it on the counter and found Jordan looking at the picture of Nick holding a stick, poking a jellyfish he had found on the beach. She smiled and nodded.

"I know," was her only reply. Jordan's phone began to ring and he let out a low curse.

"Hello?... Yeah.. Why would he do that... You mean they were together? In Luke's house?... And he was acting like he was happy?... Well Clary knows best. I'll meet you over there in 30 okay?" He hung up the phone and received a quizzical look.

"What about Clary?" Ella looked at him hard.

"She's been in a bad situation," Jordan didn't want to tell her anything.

"I've been sent here by the Clave to be her trainer. I'm supposed to help her. You have to take me with you," Ella stood.

"Well hurry and get dressed," Jordan rolled his eyes. She hurried to throw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket that had faux fur in the hood. She let her hair down and snapped a weapons belt around her waist. She slid a few weapons into it and her stele before walking out of to find Jordan texting someone. When Jordan looked up he seemed shocked. He thought she looked just like Isabelle.

They hurried down to his truck and when they finally arrived at a large loft, Ella looked confused. Jordan passed her and walked up the stairs to the door. Ella followed without a word.

"Look, before we go in there I have to tell you, We do a lot of things without the Clave knowing. We tell them eventually, but we don't flaunt what we're doing to them," He still didn't trust her.

"The Clave doesn't ask me for updates. They sent me out here so they wouldn't have to hear from me. I have no problems with keeping things from them," Ella almost laughed. Jordan nodded and clicked the buzzer twice and the door opened. Ella followed Jordan inside and received many strange looks from the inhabitants inside the living room. She had seen a picture of Clary, her best friend Simon, and Jace, but everyone else was a mystery.

"Everyone I brought someone I thought could help," Jordan began, but She cut him off.

"I'm supposed to be Clary's new Tutor. I'm supposed to look after her," Ella told them.

"And your name is?" A woman with bright red hair stood. It had to be Clary's mother.

"Ella Whitelaw," The girl looked Jocelyn in the eyes. A look came over her features, it was horror.

"I don't want you anywhere near my daughter," She began.

"I didn't ask to look after her. I asked to come find Jace, considering I'm the only family he has left- no matter how distantly related we are," Ella looked at her harshly. "I'm not like Jonathan. I'm tied to the Clave, I can't turn on them," Ella's voice was steady and level.

"I don't want you around Clary," Jocelyn's voice was hard.

"I'm sorry. I'm here to do my job, and not even a Momma-bear is going to get in my way. I'll do what I have to do to make sure Jace gets back here safely and the first step in my book is watching after Clary," Ella looked down at Jocelyn since she was a few inches shorter.

"What did you mean 'Can't turn on the Clave?' A boy with black hair sat in a chair watching you.

"I took an oath. Relieving me of any alliance to Valentine, Jonathan, Lilith, or anything demonic in nature. I swore to act as an outstanding member of the Clave. It was the only way they would spare my life and let me live," Ella told the boy. Her eyes weren't blank as Jonathan's had been, they seemed alive and full of emotion. Jocelyn noticed and nodded.

"If anything happens to my daughter then I'll hold you responsible," Jocelyn told her and Ella smiled. A brown haired vampire in the corner stood up, It was Simon.

"There's a problem with that. Clary's already gone. She left last night, said she was going with Jace, and Sebastian," Simon spoke.

"WHAT?!" Jocelyn and Ella yelled at the same time.

"How could you let her do that Simon?" Jocelyn went into a rant. Then Simon told everyone about the rings and their magical powers and such. Ella sat down on the couch after learning everyone's names and sighed.

"I have to go after her," Ella said mostly to herself but Jordan was sitting beside her.

"You can't. We don't even know where they are," Jordan looked at her.

"I was raised with Jonathan. We know each other, but I haven't seen him in years. I went out on my own as a spy and then decided that Valentine probably hated me and wanted me dead as well. I went to the Clave. Begged them to spare me and I told them of Valentine's plans and that he wanted the Mortal Cup. I told them years before they came for Jocelyn, but they didn't listen. Told me Valetine was dead. That someone was impersonating him. I know everything Jonathan knows," Ella told him, and she stood.

"You haven't been able to track him because he's using a movable house that is controlled by demonic energy," Ella stood and told everyone.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jocelyn asked her.

"I'll swear on the angel if you would like," Ella looked at her.

"It would be appropriate," Jocelyn looked at her.

"I swear on the angel that I, Ella Whitelaw, will protect Clary Fray and bring both her and Jace Herondale home safely, On thy angelic blood I do swear it," Ella finished and a wind came over her. Jocelyn didn't think she would really do it, but she had.

"Now I have a plan, but I'll need Magnus to zap me a few times. I'll play it off as a deal gone wrong," Ella spoke and Magnus sent a blue wave of energy at her. It cut her arm, tearing the leather jacket. He shot her in the leg, and side as well. "That's enough," Ella winced and took a few of the blades out of her belt and lifted one into her hand. The shock was still running through her body. She nodded and disappeared as if black flames had encased her. She arrived infront of the apartment and forced her way through the door. She was breathing hard. The shock still lighting the ends of her hair.

"Holy shit," Ella muttered as she leaned against the wall, serph blade still poised in her hand, the light burning blue. A noise alerted her and she threw the knife to the right of the noise. She opened her eyes as she whipped another blade into her hand. She whispered the name, but then she saw Jonathan. She lowered her weapon and sighed. "Don't do that to me," Ella shook her head. They looked as evil and defiant as his now.

"You're the one bursting in here like a bat out of hell. I should be the one saying Holy Shit. How have you been Ella?" He looked at her.

"Good, but I've been trying to strike deals with warlocks, and demon lords. Keep Valentine's army afloat. This is the result of my newest attempt," She slid down the wall and sat down on the floor. Blood was seeping from the wound in her side. She shrugged off the leather jacket to reveal the white tank top beneath. "I didn't think that you would be using this, that's why I stopped here. Easiest place to hide," Ella told him.

"Did you not want to see me?" His words were emotionless.

"Not like this. It's been a long time. I don't want you to think I've been getting weak," Ella pulled out here stele and drew a quick iratze. She let out a sigh of relief as the pain melted away. When she was numbed completely Jonathan held his hand out. He helped her up and she embraced him. They had always been like this. He only got emotional around her. He hugged her back and put his face in her neck.

"I missed you Ella," Jonathan spoke first.

"I missed you too Jonathan," Ella kissed his cheek, just the way she used to.

"I go by Sebastian now," He told her.

"Well that's a change," She told him and he nodded. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She opened her mouth against him, it felt as natural as breathing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss further. When they finally broke the kiss they were breathing hard. She smirked at him. "It feels good to be back," Ella leaned into him. Sebastian smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. A bang sounded as the door opened to the apartment. Clary and Jace came into the room laughing. Ella pulled a blade out of her belt and held it tightly. Sebastian took it quickly with a laugh. She turned to look at him wildly.

"That's my sister, and well you remember Jace," Sebastian spoke to her quietly.

"So that's Clarissa. The angel of Valentine's eye," Ella laughed, it was evil and sarcastic. "She's not even fully trained yet," Ella shook her head and rolled her eyes. There were red rings staining the slit tank top now and the wounds had finally quit bleeding.

"Who is this?" Jace spoke up.

"You don't remember me?" Ella spoke up.

"No," Jace was cautious.

"Ella. Your childhood best friend. The girl who gave you that hawk," She smiled a sick twisted smile. Clary glared at her.

"You were always there when I needed you, then you disappeared," Jace spoke out.

"Well Valentine had to move. Leave you behind. He took J- Sebastian and I with him. You were meant to go to the Lightwoods, and help us from the inside," Ella told him.

"Plans went askew when you went missing a few years ago though," Sebastian looked at her.

"Valentine wanted me to make alliances. Get some muscle behind us. When he died I knew that I had to keep working. Keep building until I felt we were ready. After all I am the strategist," Ella looked as Sebastian.

"Are we ready?" Sebastian looked at her.

"No. Since Valentine died almost every single one of my allies have backed out," She shot Clary a look.

"I've been making alliances as well, but not on the scale you have been," Sebastian looked at her.

"Sebastian. Clary and I are going to bed," Jace walked past the two.

"Goodnight. Don't have too much fun," Ella winked at Clary before they disappeared up the stairs. Sebastian looked at her with a weary glance.

"You've changed so much, I missed you," He repeated the words as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you too. And you've also changed. We can't stay kids forever ya'know," Ella told him.

"There are somethings that don't change though," He told her. They stood so close together that she could feel his heart beat. He brushed his finger over her temple and behind her ear. The look in his eyes was one that only she ever got to see. He bent and kissed her lips lightly. "I still love you," He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," She pressed her lips against his and she felt him lift her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. When they broke the kiss he didn't let her down. She put her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. Sebastian kissed her neck lightly and smiled. He went up the stairs without falter and opened the door to his room. He tossed her onto the bed without looking to make sure she was okay, he knew she was. She kicked off her stiletto boots and curled up under the blankets. They smelled just like Sebastian. He came out of the bathroom in a pair of black silk pajama bottoms and no shirt. His body was well toned and sculpted. He crawled into the bed beside her.

"You know there are clothes in Valentine's room that fit you," He told you as he stuck one of his fingers through the hole in her pants.

"Mmmm. Okay," She got up and found her way down the hall. When she walked in, Clary was trying to find something to wear to bed. "Go with blue, it brings out your eyes more," She told Clary.

"What do you want here?" Clary asked.

"I was sent to the institute to be your trainer, but I'm also Jace's cousin. I promised your mom I would protect you," Ella told Clary as she grabbed a black silk dress that barely covered her but and changed into matching underwear quickly in front of Clary.

"So are you and Sebastian together?" Clary looked at her questioningly.

"You know how you are drawn to Jace because of the Angel's blood. Well both Jonathan and I share Lilith's blood. We are attracted to each other no matter what oaths and bonds set us apart. I'll always love him, but I am here for you and Jace," Ella told her. She ran a brush through her hair and looked at Clary in the reflection. She turned and walked out of the room before Clary could ask her another question.

She made her way back into the room and found Sebastian with his back to her, a book in his lap taking all of his attention. She slid across the silk sheets and ran her hands over his bare shoulders. His eyes slid closed and he leaned into her. She ran her hands over his biceps and the swell of his arms. She leaned down and lightly bit the back of his neck. Sebastian's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into his lap. His eyes raked over her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," He whispered to her almost inaudibly.

"Hmm? I didn't hear you?" Ella looked into his onyx orbs.

"I love you," He said louder with a smile.

"I love you," She smiled at him.

"Now," He pulled her onto the bed so she was laying on her side,"We sleep," He told her and she laughed.

"Tease," Ella flipped over so her back was to him.

"Is Ella going to get mad now?" He whispered in her ear.

"Nope, just going to sleep," She told him and he flipped her back over to face him and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move. She snuggled into him and fell into darkness. A tender touch woke her in the morning. Sebastian loomed over her, his onyx orbs staring down at her. She smiled and yawned. His hair was wet and sticking to his forehead. He'd already gotten his shower and was dressed in dark jeans and a plain white t-shirt that clung to his body.

"Where are we now?" She asked, knowing that she was facing a different direction.

"Prague. I've got to go pick some stuff up," He smiled and kissed her lips. "Get ready, Jace is making breakfast," He stood and she did as well.

"Shower time," She smirked and headed to Valentine's room. She decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white V-neck that fit her well. A new black leather jacket was hanging from a hanger and she smiled. After grabbing the jacket she headed back to Sebastian's room and took a quick shower. She towel dried her hair and got dressed quickly. When she walked out she could smell the food downstairs. She walked down the glass stairs and saw Clary sitting on a stool and the breakfast bar.

"Good. I don't have to cook this morning," Ella laughed.

"We can have you cook tomorrow though," Jace gave her a knowing look.

"Make me cook and I'll make sure you get Salmonella," Ella glared at the boy. He just laughed and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"how do you like your eggs girls?" Jace looked at them.

"Scrambled," Clary told him.

"No eggs for me," Ella stood and went to the fridge. She pulled out some milk and a grapefruit.

"The breakfast of Champions," Sebastian looked at it and she smirked.

"I survived 17 years on it," She cut open the grape fruit and began slicing it like an orange.

"A reason I can't stand grapefruits," Sebastian glared at the fruit. Ella stuck her tongue out at him childishly and he grinned. Everyone ate with comfortable silence and Jace went upstairs to get dressed and Ella decided to go get ready. She disappeared into Valentines room and applied black eyeshadow around her aqua eyes. She lined them with black liner and put a little mascara on her applied a little lip gloss as well and ran a brush through her damp hair. She collected her boots and weapon's belt from Sebastian's room. She ran into him on her way down the stairs.

"Clary is coming with us, I have to get her weapons," He went down the hall and Ella followed him. He handed her a few serph blades as well and he spoke each of their names. She nodded and slipped them into her belt. They descended the stairs and Jace and Clary were talking. Ella didn't hear what they were talking about, but Sebastian clipped the belt around her waist quickly. They left and Clary watched Ella with a sense of wonder, not knowing who she was or what she was capable of. They found their way to a small junk store and Ella could smell demonic energy all over everything. They found the clerk in the back

Sebastian said something in Italian and the demon looked at everyone else with suspicion. "My brother and sister," He motioned to Clary and Jace, "And Ella Whitelaw. Always been a trusted ally to Valentine and I," The demon didn't take another look at Ella but instead looked at Jace.

"I knew Valentine had a daughter, but only one son,"

"He's adopted," Sebastian told him and the demon grunted a reply. Sebastian held up a pouch filled with gold coins and demon's eyes lit up.

"That is all well, but it is not enough to buy what you seek. Pure adamas is Priceless," The demon spoke and Ella could feel the anger waving of Sebastian before he opened his mouth.

"We agreed on a price," Sebastian spoke through gritted teeth.

"We also agreed you would come alone. I'll tell you what else you can give me. A lock of your sister's pretty hair.

"Fine," Clary spoke, and was about to say more when Jace interjected.

"No. He's a dark magician, Clary," And Ella wanted to roll her eyes. If she was properly trained then she wouldn't have said a word.

"Absolutely not," Sebastian told the demon and the demon blinked in confusion.

"Absolutely not?" He asked.

"You will not touch a hair on my sister's head, nor will you renege on our bargain. No one cheats Valentine Morgenstern's son. The agreed upon price or-"

"Or what? Or I'll be sorry? You are not Valentine. Now, that was a man who inspired loyalty-" the demon cut in.

"No. I am not Valentine. I do not intend to deal with demons as Valentine did. If I cannot have your loyalty, I will have your fear. I will take your life and what I came for. I'm much more powerful than my father ever was," Sebastian pulled a blade from his belt and the demon slithered away from him. Ella slunk back slightly and removed her blade. A demon came from behind her and she threw the blade with accuracy. Then she heard Clary scream. She cursed herself and Jace had already slain the demon. Sebastian helped her up and Ella hurried to the group. Sebastian smiled at her, this was the first time they had been in battle together in years. Valentine had forced them to do the parabatai ritual together, but it didn't have the same effects on them as it would on Jace or Clary. They all moved to destroy each demon. Clary was doing quite well in the frenzy and Ella watched her skills. She watched as Clary threw a dagger at an Elapids and it hit it in the side. It disappeared and one of them came out of no where and bit Ella. She sliced it down the face and stabbed it in the throat. Ichor sprayed her and she sighed as her arm began to burn. She fought off three more and then Sebastian was by her side helping her. One demon slashed her jean open down the side, leaving a burning wound there as well. They moved their blades in unison and worked to kill each demon.

When every demon was slain they turned to the shop keeper. He was running toward a door when Ella noticed. "Clary! Stop him!" She yelled. Clary vaulted over the counter with a blade in hand. There was a struggled and a few exchanged words then Ella could smell more demon blood.

"Name of the Angel Clary. The adamas-" Sebastian began and Clary held up the metal and both boys gave a sigh of relief. Ella rolled her eyes and JAce lept to help Clary. Sebastian looked toward Ella and noticed the bite on her arm. HE moved closer to her.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked.

"Yes. Lilith's blood is already counteracting the poison. A quick iratze from your sister and I'll be good as new, but I don't think this jacket will survive," Ella sighed. Sebastian leaned in and kissed her lips. She leaned into him and he put his arm around her waist.

"Ew," Ella heard Clary say and Jace agreed. Sebastian made a show of holding her tighter and deepening the kiss. Ella didn't mind though and when they pulled apart Jace was walking around the store. Ella shed her jacket and let it fall to the floor.

"Hey Clary, would you mind giving me a quick Iratze?" Ella asked as she walked over holding her stele.

"No problem," Clary drew one and Ella felt the power of the rune.

"Not bad," Ella smirked at her. Clary rolled her eyes and Ella went to look for a new jacket. She found an old and worn leather jacket that fit her well. The leather was a dark brown but the look of it was very vintage punk and Ella loved it. She found a beautiful strapless gold dress that flared from a brown belt at the waist. She pulled it on in the bathroom after she washed her healing wounds and the dress was floor length on her. She pulled on the leather jacket over it and a pair of brown, skin tight, leather gloves she had found. When she walked out she thought Sebastian was going to have a heart attack. He and Jace were wearing matching military jackets and Ella could only smile at Clary in a black silk dress with a lace hem and beaded straps.

"Looking good Clary," Ella commented and Ella could see the look of envy on Clary's face when she looked at her.

"You're one to talk," Sebastian leered at her and she laughed. She rolled her eyes and they all congregated in a circle.

"What's the plan?" Ella looked up at Sebastian.

"We're going to a club. You'll like it. Believe me," He told her and she nodded.

"Sounds fun," She pulled her weapons belt around her waist with a click.

"Well let's go," Jace spoke, and Ella nodded in agreement. Sebastian took Ella's hand and led the way out of the shop's back door. They walked down the streets, Sebastian and Jace would point out certain buildings and Ella would tell a few stories herself, but Clary was there soaking up all of their stories without having any of her own.

"Here we are," Sebastian said as he turned the corner and walking into a night club. They walked through the mundies to the basement stairs. "Easy is the descent," Sebastian commented. People were dancing in a mob under a bone chandelier. Ella smirked and Sebastian pulled her away from the crowd as a silver spray descended upon the crowd. She looked at the liquid and sighed. Downworld drugs. Sebastian pulled her over to the bar.

"We're meeting with someone, I don't want you getting high off that stuff," Sebastian whispered in her ear.

"It's fine. I never liked faeirie drugs. You lose control too easily," Ella made a sickening face but shrugged. Sebastian smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly. She smiled as well and watched the dancers with a certain awareness that most didn't have. He pushed away from the bar and she knew she didn't need to follow him. She spun around to face the bartender.

"Blueberry Vodka. Real blueberries and cherries at the bottom of a double shot," She told the bartender and he nodded.

She turned to see Sebastian walking through the crowd with Clary, he pulled her over to a fountain and told her to look at the reflection. She did and he leaned over as well.

"Don't you see, we're the same. You and me," He told her and she said something back, but Ella couldn't see her face to read her lips. Ella turned back around and picked up her shot. She tipped it back and drained the glass and welcomed the bitterness of the blueberries mixed with the sweet cherries. She read Sebastian's lips again.

"And if you want Jace, you had better accept it. Because he belongs to me now," Clary turned and you could read her lips.

"Then who do you belong to?" She asked and his lips parted but he remained quiet. He looked toward Ella and she smirked at him. Jace came up behind them and they all began talking. Sebastian motioned for Ella to join him. She stood, her dress swirling around her feet and billowing behind her as she walked to meet him. He turned and disappeared into one of the dark alcoves in the back. She stepped in and noticed someone else there.

"Oh Ella. How good it is to see you," The faerie acknowledge you.

"As it is to see you Meliorn," She smiled.

"I wasn't sure you would be here at the appointed time, Meliorn." Sebastian spoke and Ella kept her eyes on the faerie.

"May I remind you the Fair folk do not lie," The faerie motioned to the bench before them and they sat down. "There was a great demonic disturbance here in Prague tonight. The Queen was concerned," Meliorn took a sip of wine.

"We are unharmed,"

"A disturbance so great will surely win the attention of the Nephilim. In fact, if I am not mistaken, several of them already disport themselves without." Faerie talk made Ella want to punch something.

""Without what?" Sebastian asked and was rewarded with a glare. "Oh, right. I always forget the amusing way Faeries talk. You mean there are Shadowhunters in the crowd outside, looking for me. I know that. I noticed them earlier. The Queen does not think I can handle a few Nephilim on my own," Sebastian pulled a dagger out of his weapons belt and twirled it in the air, light shining of it's metallic edges.

"I shall tell her you said so. I must admit I have no idea what attraction you hold for her. I have taken your measure and found it lacking, but I have not my lady's taste."

"Weighed in the balance and found waiting?" Sebastian was amused as he leaned forward. "Let me break it down for you faerie knight. I'm young, I'm pretty. And I'm willing to burn the whole world to the ground to get what I want. Like myself, the Queen is content to play a long game. But I desire to know this: When the twilight of the Nephilim comes, Will the court stand with of against me?"Sebastian's eyes were dark and dangerous. He was tracing a line in the stone table with his dagger. His eyes never leaving the faerie's.

"The Lady says she stands with you," Meliorn spoke.

"That is excellent news," Sebastian let the corner of his mouth turn up at the corner. Ella watched him as she sat next to him, looking pretty as she lay a hand on Sebastian's back. He did not look at her, but she knew he liked her touch. They spoke for a moment before Sebastian moved to rise to his feet. Ella stood beside him and his palm was on her back. Moving her out of the alcove. She smiled at him and gave him a look over her shoulder. He swept a hand through his blond locks and Ella turned back to the crowd. Jace was coming out of one of the alcoves with Clary in his arms. She had fainted, Ella could tell that much from here.

"Too much of the faerie drugs?" Ella asked Jace and he nodded. Sebastian walked over and placed a hand over her forehead. "She's fine," Ella told him and he nodded. They ascended the stairs and walked quickly to the house. Jace took Clary up to his bedroom quickly and Sebastian took Ella in his arms once they were in the living room. He kissed her softly and she looked up at him.

"I could get used to this," Ella told him and he looked her up and down.

"Me too," He chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"Wow I feel like I'm being played," Ella acted as if she were mad. Sebastian placed a soft kiss on her neck, just below her ear and she glared at the boy.

"You know better than that, Ella," He told her.

"It's been a long time. I could have forgotten a lot by now," She told him. He smirked down at her and kissed her again. She heard footsteps descending the stairs and she turned her head to see Jace.

"Will you come look at Clary. Make sure she is alright," Jace was talking more to Sebastian.

"I was the medic, remember?" Ella looked toward Sebastian who rolled his eyes. All three went into Jace's room and Ella place a hand on Clary's head. "She's having bad dreams," Ella spoke with her eyes closed, "Very bad dreams. Hallucination of the club mostly. Dead bodies, she'll sleep all night without waking but she'll need a shower in the morning," Ella told them and Sebastian rubbed one of the silver smudges on her hand as he removed the ring on her finger. Ella knew what it was, but didn't say anything. Sebastian put it in his pocket and Ella stood.

"She's fine, Jace" Sebastian told the other blond. Jace nodded and led Sebastian and Ella out of the room. Sebastian opened his door and pulled Ella in. He shut the door behind them and he kissed her deeply. She smiled into the kiss and she felt his arms lift her from the ground. She gasped into the kiss and she heard him laugh deep in his throat. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he smiled against her lips.

When Ella awoke the next morning she was laying in Sebastian's bed alone. He was already gone. She smiled as she remembered the night she'd had. She groaned as she rolled over and her hips cried out in pain beneath the covers. When she stood her hips popped and she stretched quickly before walking into the bathroom and jumping in the shower. She let the scalding water spill over her head. The water burned her skin , but the burns only stung for a moment before they began to heal. Ella let out a slow breath before she got out of the shower. She pulled a towel around her and walked to Valentine's room. She pulled on a pair of loose blue jeans and a grey cotton sweater over a plain white tank top. It was soft to the touch and eased the chill that was running through her veins. She couldn't help feeling as if something was wrong. She shook her head and decided to go for a walk, wherever they were. She stepped outside and knew that she was in Paris. She walked down the street and stopped at a small coffee shop. She ordered quickly and took her coffee. She walked down the street and got stopped by a man in a long black trench coat.

"Ms. Whitelaw. What are you doing here?" It was a man from the council.

"I can't be seen speaking to you. Leave me be. I'm in the middle of an assignment. Very very important," Ella spoke as she walked away from him. He watched her and she disappeared down an alley way to get out of view. The man followed her and she made sure no one could see her.

"Tell me what this is about," He demanded.

"I'm tracking Jace Lightwood. Using old connections to find them. It won't be easy if my cover is blown. Mr. Penhollow. Please. Don't speak of this to anyone. I'm not sure who can be trusted anymore. Sebastian has ties inside the Clave, I'm just not sure who anymore," She knew he wasn't one of them.

"Alright. Just be careful. I won't report to the Clave on this, since you are an agent known only to myself, the Inquiisitor, and the Lightwoods," The man nodded. She walked away quickly knowing she couldn't talk long. She walked toward the Downworlder district, where most vampires and werewolves hung out. She walked into a small restaurant and sat down at the bar.

"What will you be having today, Shadowhunter?" A werewolf boy was behind the bar.

"Vodka, preferably 120 proof," She told him and he nodded. He poured a shot quickly and smiled at her.

"I've never seen you around here before," His accent was french mixed with british.

"And I've never seen you. Doesn't make a difference," Ella smirked at him.

"Having a bad day?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Nope. Just needed a drink," She smiled and took the shot. He poured her another one and she tipped it back as well.

"Well I hope it's satisfactory," The wolf grinned at her and she nodded to him. She slid a few bills toward him and got up. She turned and almost collided with a body. She looked up to see Jace standing there.

"Following me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just seeing if you knew where Clary was. She's gone," He seemed worried.

"Probably followed Sebastian. You Seraphic types are really good at getting into trouble that way," She walked around him and he followed after her. She walked down the street until some guy grabbed her and tried to drag her down an alley way. She flipped him over her shoulder before Jace could help her. She kicked him in the stomach a few times and knelt to place her knee on his throat.

"You're lucky I don't kill people or you would be so dead," she muttered to the man who didn't understand English. "Run, run away," She spoke in French. She let the man up and he took off running. She sighed as she stood stood. Jace was looking at her and she shrugged. "I don't kill mundies," She told him and he nodded. They walked through the streets for a while until she found her way to the apartment. She didn't know why, but she already knew the house was empty. Sebastian and Clary were still gone. Ella opened the door and stepped inside.

"So we grew up together?" Jace asked.

"Yeah. Valentine wanted to make sure I knew you, us being cousins and all. He thought me watching you would always be a good thing. Until you went to the Lightwoods at least. He knew then you would have to take care of yourself," She told him.

"I still don't remember but whatever," Jace waved it off. He pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it on the ground. A red mark gleamed over his heart. Lilith's mark, she knew now that this was not Jace. Merely an outer shell that was Sebastian's puppet. Jace stood before her but someone else was pulling all the strings.

"I'm going back to bed. I need a nap," Ella told him as she climbed the stairs and lay on Sebastian's bed. She hoped he would be home soon, she missed him. The thought of having to leave him soon made her sad as she closed her eyes and fell into darkness again. When she awoke Sebastian was sitting next to her, in his fingers was a picture of them as kids. Ella was sitting on the ground, her arms behind her she was looking up at Sebastian with a glare, Sebastian was smirking down at her, kneeling on one knee beside her. She sat up and placed her hands on his strong shoulders.

"Do you remember that?" Sebastian asked, amusement hinting in his voice.

"Valentine taught us new combat moves that day, you picked it up quicker than I did," Ella told him and he nodded. "It was a good day," Ella told him as she kissed his neck. He leaned into her, and she let him, as she played with his blonde locks. She felt the light draining from her eyes, as she expected, her blood was reacting to his. She knew that she looked hollow now, like she was soulless. She stared at Sebastian straight faced, though. There was a pain in her stomach now, but she didn't let it show. Sebastian of all people could tell though.

"What's wrong," Sebastian looked at her concerned as he sat up. His hands coming to her cheeks.

"It's nothing," Ella told him and he watched her carefully. "I'm fine, Jonathan," She told him and he nodded. "Can you answer a question for me?" She spoke after a long moment.

"Anything you want," He told her.

"When you and Valentine were in Idris, you died didn't you?" She asked slowly, he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"I did, but things have happened, Lilith brought me back," He turned to face her, his eyes were still the same black pits she's always seen but now there was a truth in them, he knew now that he is mortal, he can die. He took Ella in his arms and held her close.

"I could feel it, our parabatai connection was severed. As if Lilith didn't want you to have ties to me anymore, and now you've got another mark on your heart," Ella spoke. Sebastian pulled his eyes together, he knew she was right. Their connection had been severed when he died, but right after that she'd confessed to the Clave and had been spared.

"I'm sorry," He whispered in her ear. She gave a slight nod before standing and moving away from him. She didn't say a word as she moved to the door. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was hungry, but she had to get away from Jonathan. She'd thought he was dead, for the longest time, and once she'd heard that he was alive it was a stake through the heart. Sitting next to him, knowing that she had to betray him would take every ounce of her strength. She heard him coming down the stairs and she poured a glass of tea quickly. His arms encased her from behind and she sighed deeply. She didn't want to have to do this, but she knew it was inevitable. She turned and kissed him. And he kissed back unaware of the war she was waging with herself.

Hours past and finally they lay in bed. Ella knew the time was coming for her to betray him, but there was something to their plan she did not know. The next day was very laid back, except Sebastian sent Jace on a retrieval mission. Sebastian took her hand softly and drug her upstairs. It was another moment when she could lose herself in him, letting him know that she did love him. They stepped into the shower together and when they got out Ella kissed him softly.

"Mi amo," She spoke in Latin.

"Mi amo," He repeated as he caressed her cheek. They got dressed and Ella layed on his bed comfortably.

"Jonathan! Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!" A cry came from down stairs and they both lunged for the door. Ella watched Sebastian just ahead of her, he jumped from the stairs to stand between Jace and Clary in the kitchen. Ella grabbed Clary's arm and pulled her back. Ella watched Clary put her hand over her heart, "His rune is damaged, here," She told them and Ella wanted to slap her. Jace glared at Ella.

"I know you. You sick bitch. Stay away from her," Jace was about to attack Ella when Sebastian drew an iratze on his arm.

"Honestly Jace. The idea that you thought you could get away with something like this just knocks me out." Sebastian tsk'd.

"Next time.. you want to be knocked out... I'd be happy to help you. Maybe with a brick."

"You'll thank me later. Even you have to admit this death with of yours is a little extreme," Sebastian looked at the other boy.

"I won't remember this later, but you will. That person who act like your friend," He took a step forward and Ella's only thought was Clary, she didn't need to get hurt. "That person who acts like they like you. That person isn't real. This is me. And I hate you. I will always hate you. And there is no magic, no spell in this world or any other that will ever change that." A few more words were exchanged but Ella wasn't listening. "-raise Lilith and make a new Cup, to create a dark army-that wasn't Sebastian's plan. It was mine," Jace cringed and Ela rose an eyebrow. "Sebastian knew what he wanted, but I figured out how he could do it. A new Mortal Cup- I gave him that idea- or, should I say he did. That thing that looks like me but isn't? He'll burn the world if Sebastian wants him to, and laugh while he's doing it. That's what you're saving Clary. That. Don't you understand? I'd rather be dead-" Jace cringed and Ella could feel the Seraphic tone being pushed back, Lilith's mark was renewed.

"Is it time?" This new Jace asked.

"About, you go ahead of us, and take Ella," Sebastian told him and he nodded. Ella didn't want to move away from Clary, but walked up the stairs.

"Wear this," Jace handed Ella a red traditional gear suit, used only for rituals. She nodded and pulled it on. Jace came back moments later and she followed him reluctantly. She knew this was it. Lilith would call out to her and expose her for a fraud. She had to get away. When they transport to the ritual grounds Ella made sure to stay out of sight. Not knowing who would be there. She hid behind the rocks using the excuse she need to watch for intruders. She would kill those who followed Sebastian if she had to. When she heard Sebastian she knew he wouldn't be looking for her, he would be to entranced to look for her. She felt him raise the demon and She swallowed hard. When Lilith disappeared she came out, knowing no one else would question her. She watched them drag Luke's sister forward. She watched her fight Cartwright and win. The old woman was smiling, and Ella could feel the demonic energies flowing from her. A movement caught her ear she turned, barely and watched Alec climbing a bolder. She nodded and walked forward. She stood next to Sebastian and took his hand.

"Even a feeble Shadowhunter can become stronger, swifter," She watched them line up for the Infernal Cup and they began to drink, their bodies were too old for this, they would die. This Demonic wave would cause a break in the balance of their blood, they would all die.

"You're killing them love," Ella whispered as an arrow shot between her and Sebastian, killing the woman in front of them.

"How?" Sebastian whipped around to see Alec and he struck out at Ella. "You did this! You ruined this," Sebastian slapped her and Ella punched him in the throat. He began gagging. He hit her once more and Ella slipped, falling off the stone and hitting her head there. When she came to a few minutes later she saw a man behind Clary. She lept to her feet, not knowing anything else to do, threw herself between the man and Clary. Ella looked down at Clary and the sword she held in her hands.

"Save him," She fell to her knees, the sword was protruding from her stomach. She fell to her knees as Clary took off in a sprint. Ella gasped as she leaned forward and spit up blood. She could hear the world of battle around her but she couldn't move to protect anyone. She'd saved Clary, that was her promise and now she was close to the end. Her hands were placed in front of her, the damp grass beneath her fingers. She coughed again and more blood escaped her lips. A wolf stood before her now and she felt the world quiet and light exploded around her. She covered her face the best she could and coughed again. Moments passed and Jordan was standing before her. She knew that he was trying to help her. He pulled the long spear out of her stomach and she gasped. "Where's Sebastian?" She wanted to see his dead body.

"He got away," Jordan looked at the wound at her stomach. "Ella you should lay down," He told her.

"It won't help," She told him and spit more blood on the ground. She looked to see everyone huddled around a body. It took her a moment to see it was Magnus. "Go," She motioned for him to leave as she stood. Limping over to large rock where no one would see her. She touched the hole that exposed her organs. She pulled out her stele and traced and iratze knowing it wouldn't help much. She traced a rune to stop the bleeding and leaned against the rock pulling off the gear she was wearing. It was then she heard someone taking steps toward her out of the darkness. Sebastian stood there and he glared at her.

"You did this! You ruined my army! How could you betray me!" Sebastian asked and Ella remained emotionless.

"Because I have embraced my humanity that you have long forgotten. You are a monster Jonathan. You spoke of love to me, but you only feel the draw of blood. I do not love you, I can not. It's a bond that you are not capable of feeling. Lust? Maybe. But never Love," Ella whispered and Sebastian took steps toward her and she raised her hands to him, palms out. "If you wish to kill me, then do it, but do not torture me with your presence," She glared at him as she spit out blood once more. He looked at the gaping wound now. He opened his mouth to say something but lost his words as Jocelyn came looking for the bloodied girl. She caught sight of Sebastian just as he was disappearing.

"I thought you were on our side?" Jocelyn glared at her.

"If I could have done anything-" She was cut off as she gagged and spit up blood again. Jocelyn's eyes lay on the wound and she knelt beside Ella.

"How did this happen?" Jocelyn asked.

"I was keeping my promise. I protected Clary," Ella gagged again and Jocelyn picked the girl up. Ella's vision was hazy and she fell into darkness. She didn't know if she was dead, but the aching in her body subsided. When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by white. She sat up and looked to her bed side. Jordan was sitting there, asleep in his chair. She picked up the pillow she had been laying on and threw it at him. He lurched up with a start. He stared at her for a long moment before standing. He came back with a Silent Brother in tow. She nodded to the man.

"You have recovered well," The Silent Brother spoke to her.

"Aye. Now can I go home?" Ella asked. The Brother nodded and Ella stood, feeling her back ache. She looked at the white shorts and T-shirt she was wearing and groaned. She would just have to deal with it until she got home. Jordan stood next to her and looked down at her.

"I'll take you home," He told her and she nodded.

"Thank you," She saw the bags under his eyes and the pallor of his skin said he was very sleep deprived. "But I'll drive," You told him as you took the keys from him. You climbed in without hesitation and started the truck.

"I- okay," He shrugged and climbed into the passenger seat. She drove to thier apartment building and parked the truck. She handed him back the keys and sat there for a moment.

"You need sleep," Ella told him as she got out of the truck. Her bare feet touched to cold ground sparingly and she opened the door to the building. She climbed the stairs in pain, each step hurt her worse than the last she pushed her door open and closed it behind her, falling into the couch. She curled into a ball and groaned at the pain. She would have to be careful. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka, suddenly the pain was numb and the world was clear. She walked into her room, and for the first time curled into her bed peacefully and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so as you guys have noticed I am continuing my story. There may be long waits for the next chapter because... (Builds suspense) I'm writing my own Clace fic. It'll be my very first non-OC fic, so please wait for the first chapter to come out. It'll be called **_**Mistakes.** _**So while you read this chapter please favorites, and alert so I know you guys really love it *~***

* * *

When the girl awoke her ebony locks were a tangled oily mess and she knew she needed a shower. She gave a grunt as she forced herself from the bed she had so comfortably been laying in. She stumbled blindly into the bathroom she had yet to use and turned on the shower. The water caused steam to rise in the small white room. She undressed and stared at herself in the mirror. A large gaping scar covered her stomach and she gently traced it with a pale finger.

"This is what I get for doing what's right. This is the price I must pay for what he did," Ella whispered quietly to herself. She stepped into the shower and the hot water stung her skin, causing her skin to prickle and her vision to become clear in an instant. She leaned against the cold tile when she was done washing and let the water continue to run over her. _I should have killed Jonathan when I had the chance.._ she thought with agitation. She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself. She had to make things right. No matter what she would kill Jonathan next time they met. She had to. She dressed quickly and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She had to return to the Institute to see what had happened since that night. She had to know if Clary was alright.

She pulled on her boots before grabbing her keys off the coffee table. She closed her door and flew down the steps effortlessly. She ran almost the entire way to catch the subway. She got off only a few blocks from the Institute and jogged so that she wouldn't waste anytime leisurely walking. She entered the foyer and turned the direction of the Library. She entered to find Clary speaking with one of the Silent Brothers. Brother Zachariah to be exact and Ella smiled. She knew his story. Who he had been to the Herondales so many years ago.

"Please," Clary begged him and Ella could swear Zachariah sighed. The Brother's parchment robe swirled around him as he turned toward the door and Ella he stopped and looked at her a moment.

_Miss Whitelaw? Is there a reason for your presence here. You should be recuperating at home. Sleeping until you are well. _

"No I have business here that is more important than my own health. And I need to speak to Jace," Ella told him with a serious expression.

_What for?_

"I know about the magic Lilith has used and the evil Jonathan has brought upon these people and I must see to it that I can fix it, but first I must speak to Jace. He knows of Jonathan's plans. I can stop him. One demon against another," Ella told the brother and he seemed to ponder for a moment.

_As you wish_

Ella looked at Clary for a moment and sighed before she followed behind the Silent Brother leaving Clary in the Library with Maryse.

* * *

"I don't trust her," Maryse spoke to Clary.

"Why? She saved my life. She just wants to help?" Clary seemed put off by Maryse.

"She's a demon Clary, just like him," Maryse said through clenched teeth.

"Demons don't save Angels Maryse," Clary told her as Clary stared at the large wooden doors leading out of the Library.

"Demons do what they want to. They are unloyal, viscous, and evil. They can't be trusted," Maryse told Clary as if it was a general statement.

* * *

Ella followed behind Brother Zachariah until they reached the sickroom Jace was to be in.

_You must be warned Ella. You don't need to touch him. He still hasn't fully healed from being stabbed by Micheal's sword yet. It has seemed to have an effect on him though. A very curious effect._

Ella nodded and walked into the room. Jace was sitting on the bed a book in his hand andhe looked up, obviously hoping she was Clary. His face fell when he realized it was Ella.

"Why are you here?" Jace glared at her.

"Because I have to fix this," Ella sighed and looked at the ground. "I have to kill him, and I have to stop whatever he's planning," Ella looked up to see his face had formed a small O. "But that can wait for another time. Right now we have to have a heart-to-heart," Ella told him as she sat down in the chair at the foot of his bed.

"Really now? After you did nothing to stop Sebastian in the first place, only falling all over him and sleeping with him?" Jace glared again.

"I did what I could, and because of me your precious _girlfriend_ is still alive. So please excuse my lack a sensitivity," she scoffed.

"You're the one who took the spear to the stomach," Jace said in realization, his glare fading into a look of appreciation.

"Now that heart-to-heart I was talking about," Ella spoke trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, what do you need to say?" Jace asked.

"Well Jace. I'll start from the beginning and please don't pass judgement just yet. That is all I ask," She paused and waited for him to nod. "I know you hate me, and I would ask nothing less of you. I want you to understand that right now, your hatred I can accept because I deserve it. I was never completely honest with you though, and neither was Jonathan. He always refused to accept that our counterparts could become something better than ourselves, but in all reality the Light will always surpass the darkness. There is only so much hate someone can take until they break, but love is limitless. That is why you and Clary are so much strong than Jonathan and I. Your love will always be stronger than our hate. Your passion much brighter than ours," Ella stopped to take a breath. She closed her eyes before continuing.

"There is so much for you to learn Jace. About your family and the weaknesses that lay in being of Lilith's blood. I can show you. I can teach if you could trust me enough to allow it," She looked at him for a moment. She watched him processing the information.

"What do you know about my family?" He asked quietly.

"I know everything Jace. Jonathan never wanted me to tell you, but we are cousins. I can only think of two people who know more about the Herondales other than myself, and they aren't very cooperative," Ella smirked. Jace stared at her in fascination for a long moment and she thought back to their childhood. When she had focused less on their blood and more on his company.

* * *

_It was warm on the countryside in Idris. The was hanging high in the sky and the grass was as green as it had ever been, but something about the day seemed wrong. Something would not end well. That ending would be self-actualization. _

_"Jace," __a small girl with ebony locks ran up to said blonde and hugged him. "Are we going to train together?" She'd ask him and he'd smiled at her. It was a carefree smile that she would later miss. _

_"Of course Ella," Jace had told her proudly. They walked over to where books were stacked tall in the library and sat on one of the couches. They talked of certain demons and of how hard they were to kill. _

_"I'm going to kill a Greater Demon one day, El, just you watch. I'll be the greatest Shadowhunter since Jonathan Shadowhunter himself," Jace proclaimed to her and she laughed, causing this younger Jace to frown. His forehead creasing and made him look old than the nine years he was. _

_"You'll get yourself killed unless you have me with you," She told him truthfully and he laughed. It was a laugh without falter and without fear. The child stood up and pointed to his female companion. _

_"I don't need you Ella. You may think I do but I don't need anyone," He had told her, and that had been the day she realized that she didn't feel. She didn't feel the sting of his words or the anger at him for denouncing her strength, but instead felt hollow. She hated that feeling. As if nothing mattered to her, because she wanted something precious, if not sacred. In the moment just after his declaration she had stood. He had watched her with confused eyes for a moment before she turned to leave. _

_"Well you don't need me," The girl had said and walked away. He head held high because unlike everyone else, she could not feel the pain of this loss, but later it would seep into her that she had lost a great friend and she would long to return to that bond._

* * *

Ella now sat in her chair studying the blonde with a small pang in her stomach. She felt that pain now, as she sat across the room from him and he hated her. Hated her entire being for something she could not let out a hefty sigh and the male rose an eyebrow.

"I remember the last time I saw you as a kid. You told me that you didn't need me," She paused to see if recollection washed over his face but it didn't. "You told me you didn't need anyone, and that one day you would slay a Greater Demon. I had laughed when I'd heard about your encounter with Abbadon and wondered if you thought about that conversation. If maybe you really did need someone," She looked at her hands for a moment before looking to the blonde once more. She watched as he thought and as the memory played in his mind he smiled.

"I do remember now," He whispered and she nodded.

"I was not always a terrible person, Jace. You of all people know this the best. You have seen the light that dwells within the darkness. You know there is something good to me, but no else can see it. So I must hope that you, an Angel amongst Shadowhunters, can make them see," She shook her head. "This is too much for one day, and your girlfriend is dying to see you, but Maryse has my number if you would like to call me. I'll come over if you wish. I'll stay away if you wish, but you are my family and I am here for you," Ella spoke as she stood making her way toward the door.

"I'd like for you to come back, so that we could talk about our family. You could teach me about our lineage and I could learn to trust that which I have been taught to hate," He told her. She smiled and nodded. Knowing that he would give an effort to accept her was a weight off of her shoulders.

"I'll go fetch your red-head," Ella said as she slipped out the door. She followed the corridor back to the library and nodded to the Silent Brother he led Clary out of the room finally. The red-head looked like she was going to explode. Ella wanted to laugh at her but held it in, knowing that it would be for the better. Isabelle had joined Maryse in the library and they watched Ella as she approached the large desk.

"Now that that's done, we need to speak about my original orders," Ella looked at Maryse who glared at Ella.

"About you training Clary?" Maryse asked and Ella nodded. "I have decided that we do not need your help Ella, and you don't need to be here," Maryse folded her hands in her lap. Ella nodded her head with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it does not matter what _you_ have decided. I am here to train Clary, to help her understand what she is up against. The battle that is coming will be between her and Jonathan. Jace and I will have no part in it and she must learn how to over come her opposite half. I must train her, and you know there is no way around it," Ella told the woman with a glare. Isabelle seemed surprised someone actually talked back to Maryse.

"You believe you have what it takes to train her? You believe a _Demon_ can train an _Angel_? What arrogance," Maryse scoffed.

"I believe the only way for her to kill a Demon is to be taught by a Demon. The Clave let me live for a reason. You know they saw what you can not. They saw trust. I am not just a Demon, Maryse I have the same angelic blood you do," Ella told her. Maryse let a sneer overcome her face.

"You should have died a long time ago. You have no place in my Institute and I will not have you here," Maryse yelled.

"I am going to make a call to the Clave and report your unwillingness to cooperate. Maryse, they will remove you from the head of the Institute. Don't make me do this," Maryse was about to give her the grand _Go fuck yourself, _but Isabelle chimed in first.

"Mom, please. She save Clary and Jace from Sebastian. Almost died and here she is trying to do her job. Trying to follow the Clave and you won't let her," Isabelle said convincingly. Maryse glared at her own daughter for a moment but sighed.

"Fine. I expect you to be teaching her all of the things Jace would have and anything Valentine has taught you. She must know ever trick you know and then some," Maryse was giving her high standards.

"Yes ma'am," Ella bowed to her slightly, it was a gesture she had picked up in China and Japan. She didn't mean to be sarcastic at all but it must have come across that way. Maryse stood up about to say something else when Isabelle looked at her pointedly. Maryse huffed and sat back in her chair. Ella nodded her head towards Isabelle with a smile and exited the library. Hoping to find the training room and some equipment.

Ella eventually found it and began familiarizing herself with everything. She knew it would take time for Clary to get used to her training, but it was something that was needed. Clary would have to concertrate on her studies more than anything, and not on Jace.

* * *

**Okay New chappie. Not nearly as long as the first on but I can't make every chapter 10,000 words, it's just not how I do things. The first chapter was never actually meant to be published (Like many of my little short stories) Here you go. Please review for me.**


End file.
